


Kolorowe kredki

by Nichiko



Series: 30 minut do piekła [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 minut do piekła, F/F, Niespodzianka - Freeform, Sprzątanie, zaręczyny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna i bałagan w jej domu bywają naprawdę zaskakujące. Dla wszystkich.</p><p>Tak naprawdę to nie umiem w opisy. a to pierwszy fanfik do HP, jaki publikuję i drugi, jaki napisałam kiedykolwiek.Takie coś, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kolorowe kredki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



– Widziałaś gdzieś moje kredki? – zaskoczona Ginny uniosła głowę znad książki. Nargle? Jasne. Chrapaki Krętorogie? Czemu nie. Ale kredki?  
– Nie mam pojęcia o jakich kredkach mówisz – odpowiedziała skonsternowana.  
– Ostatnio kupiłam kredki w kolorowym pudełku. Nie widziałaś ich? Nie mogę ich znaleźć – proszące spojrzenie dziewczyny było nie do zignorowania, więc Ginny po prostu wstała i pomogła szukać. Dom Luny był cały w nieładzie, więc nic dziwnego, że zapodziała pudełeczko z kredkami.  
– Sprawdzisz w kuchni? – spytała Luna po chwili przetrząsania szuflad w salonie. Niewiele myśląc, Ginny po prostu tam poszła. Zaczęła od półek z przyprawami, ale na nich nie znalazła nic niezwyczajnego (jak na dom krukonki, oczywiście), więc zaczęła przetrząsać szafki. Z jedną szufladą coś było nie tak, nie chciała się otworzyć, więc zaczęła się z nią lekko siłować. Kiedy w końcu ją otworzyła, ze środka wysypały się kredki, zdecydowanie nie w pudełku, i uchylone, kolorowe pudełko. Zaklęła szpetnie i, zabierając się do zbierania, zawołała:  
– Luna! Znalazłam Two… – przerwała, zachłystując się powietrzem, gdy w pudełku zobaczyła coś małego. W tym momencie do kuchni weszła Luna, a widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy dziewczyny zajrzała jej przez ramie.  
– A więc tutaj był! – powiedziała niczym niezrażona i zabrała otwarte pudełko z rąk dziewczyny. Spojrzała na wciąż milczącą rudą i po chwili osunęła się na kolana, za nic mając zdziwienie kobiety. W pudełku błyszczał niezapakowany srebrny pierścionek z małą karteczką.  
– Wyjdziesz za mnie?


End file.
